Selamat Natal kak
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: My first Fanfiction! Masih garing, banyak typo, silakan dibaca dan tolong review nya! Serah - Lightning.


** Story © Kido Hakujima **

**Final Fantasy XIII © Square-Enix **

**Genre: Family ? **

** ==OoO== **

**Selamat natal- Kak.**

_"Serah?" _

_"Ya?" _

_"Kau menangis?" _

_"Tidak, Kenapa memangnya?" _

_"Lalu yang bening itu apa?" _

_"Air-"_

_"Tidak lucu-"_

* * *

Serah menarik nafas dalam dalam, menghembuskan segumpalan asap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Musim dingin, musim penuh dengan hamparan benda lembut bernama salju, dan yang pertama kali dia ingat adalah senyuman terakhir adiknya sendiri ketika natal- sudah lama terjadinya. Serah mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang tamu keluarga mereka, tak ada tanda tanda datangnya sang gadis berambut senada dengan miliknya. Tak ada- tak ada tanda tanda dari wajah dingin seorang Claire 'Lightning' Farron. Adik sedarah sedaging satu satunya yang meutuskan untuk lebih keluar dari rumah untuk bergabung dengan PSICOM.

Semuanya serasa hampa untuknya...

Gadis bersurai merah jambu lembut itu tak disini. Ia jarang sekali menampakkan dirinya sendiri dirumahnya yang tak tergolong luas, hanya cukup untuk ditinggali dua bersaudara ini. Entah Lightning memang tak beriat kembali kerumah atau Lightning terlalu sibuk dengan jabatannya yang mendekati komandan. Semua yang Lightning lakukan semata mata untuk kedua mendiang orang tuanya, itu kata Lightning. Serah hanya bisa diam, dia terpaku, terbius, seolah dirinya diikat dengan tali transparan, hanya bisa mengangguk setiap kali adiknya mengeluarkan keputusan. Dia tak berani, atau tepatnya tak punya pendapat lain.

Tapi ia bukan boneka yang hanya menurut saja...

Selama ini Serah banyak terdiam. Dia diam dalam keheningan dibawah kuasa sang adik. Adiknya yang manis berubah menjadi sosok dingin, walau Serah mengerti adiknya tetap menyayanginya dalam bentuk apapun. Serah, atau pun sebagai L'Cie. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali semua kelalaiannya dalam menjaga Lightning, dia, Claire, atau Lightning, sama saja. Satu orang, Lightning mengubah namanya dengan asumsi bisa menjadi orang yang lebih kuat. Tapi apakah selamanya begitu? Apakah dengan mengubah namamu kau menjadi kuat seperti yang kau bayangkan?

Salah... Semuanya salah.

Tak ada teori yang mengucapkan demikian. Semua hanya kepercayaan dalam hati, hanya otak saja yang memprogram itu, jadilah kau yang seperti sekarang. Serah tak mau banyak omong, dia tau dia tak akan bisa menentang adik sedarah sedagingnya sendiri.

Serah menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa dengan lapisan beludru. Pikirannya melayang jauh, melewati langit, menembus galaksi. Mengingat saat saat nostalgia mereka berdua beberapa yang tahun yang lalu, ayah, ibu, adik, kakak, dan semuanya itu lenyap tinggal kenangan, beberapa kali Serah mengelap pelupuk matanya yang serasa basah, berat, menyakitkan dalam dada, sesak, susah bernafas. Sial… sial…

Sebelum suara bel pintu membuyarkan semua lamunannya yang 'indah'. Serah menoleh dengan tatapan was was, ini masih jam 5 sore, sedangkan mereka jarang sekali mendapat tamu yang begitu sopannya memencet bel, Snow saja biasanya hanya akan mengetuk pintu lalu masuk. Snow- iya- Snow, seseorang- satu satunya, atau mungkin yang kedua? Yang menerimanya sebagai seorang L'Cie, menerimanya sebagai seorang yang hidupnya tak akan lama lagi menjadi seorang manusia. Serah tidak mengerti, dia masih mempunyai segudang teka teki dalam otaknya yang mempertanyakan kebaikan hati seorang Snow. Hati seorang Snow yang terlalu baik bahkan untuk diterima seorang Serah Farron.

Kepulan asap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya. Serah menatap kembali bel yang dibunyikan seseorang diluar sana, penggerebekan PSICOM? Atau tukang pos? Lagian juga siapa yang akan mengiriminya pos?

Kaki jenjangnya beranjak menuju kearah pintu dengan hati hati, Tak ada gerutuan dari sang tamu walau Serah membuatnya menunggu barang 10 menit. Kenop pintu digenggamnya, dingin alumuniun dari benda bulat itu menjalar melewati telapak tangannya, jeda sejenak sebelum membuka pintu itu. Memandang entitas yang berdiri dihadapannya, bukan Snow, bukan para prajurit PSICOM yang tengah gencarnya melakukan penyelidikan atas penyusup yang jumlahnya meningkat, bukan juga kiriman pos dari penggemar misterius. Dia terhenyak, terdiam dengan wajah layaknya orang bodoh, dan membiarkan pintu rumah ternganga lebar.

Lightning berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah tersenyum...

Senyum yang sudah lama ia tidak lihat, mungkin lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Lightning tersenyum? Lightning benar benar tersenyum? Matanya tidak salah lihat kan?

Dan kata katanya...

"Selamat natal- kak?"

Serah menatapnya dengan iris mengecil, tanpa sadar bulir bening menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Emosi yang seolah tercampur aduk dalam dadanya, tak sanggup ia tuangkan dalam kata kata, tak sanggup dia tuliskan, ataupun katakan. Tapi semuanya dijelaskan dalam isak tangis gadis bersurai lembut ini, Serah menggigit kembali bibir merah mudanya, menatap tubuh tinggi sang adik kandung dengan tatapan setengah buram. Dan sang adik cuma bisa kebingungan mendapati kakaknya menangis lagi dihadapannya, setelah sekian lama tak melihat bulir bening itu, dia terasa seperti nostalgia waktu itu.

Keduanya berpelukan hangat, mengacuhkan angin musim dingin yang menyelinap masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Lightning hanya bisa diam, senyumnya tak pudar namun raut wajahnya dingin. Lightning bukan tipe orang yang pintar mengatasi seseorang yang menangis, bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa orang orang harus menangis. Katakanlah Lightning kehilangan hatinya, setidaknya tidak untuk kakak kesayangannya sendiri. Jari jari lentiknya membelai puncak surai berwarna soft strawberry itu dengan lembut, sedangkan tetesan air mata membasahi lengan bajunya, dia tidak mempersoalkan masalah itu.

Semuanya hanya ada keheningan dengan gemerisik dedaunan yang terkena angin natal. Natal terindah utnuk Serah, dan mungkin akan jadi peringatan kembalinya senyum diwajah seorang Lightning Farron.

Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan.

-END-

* * *

thanks for reading my first fanfiction. Please leave your review. And wait for pother fanfiction! The next ff will be Hope-Lightning story!


End file.
